tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Smashing Pumpkins:Muzzle (Guitar Tabs)
Tuning: Eb, Ab, Db, Gb, Bb, Eb Verse 1 + 2 Q=88 $ 4/4 Gtr I |-0--0-0-0--0-----|----------0--0-----|---0---0-0----0-----0-----| |-0--0-0-0--0-----|----------0--0-----|---0---0-0----0-----0-----| |-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-----2--2---2-|---2---2-2----2-----2-0-0-| |-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-----0--0---2-|---2---2-2----2-----2-0-0-| |-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-|-2--2-0---2--2-0-0-|---0---0-0----0-----0-0-0-| |-----------------|-3--3---0----------|--------------------------| | | Gtr II | < |-----------------|-------------------|------------------0-------| |-----------------|-------------------|--------------------2-----| |-----------------|-------------------|----------------------2p0-| |-----------------|-------------------|--------------------------| |-----------------|-------------------|-<12>------(<12>)---------| |-----------------|-------------------|--------------------------| Gtrs I, II |-----------0-0---0------|-0--0-0-0--0-----|----------0--0-----| |-0---0---0-0-0---0------|-0--0-0-0--0-----|----------0--0-----| |-0---0---0---2---2------|-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-----2--2---2-| |-0---0---0---0---0------|-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-----0--0---2-| |-2---2---2---2---2------|-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-|-2--2-0---2--2-0-0-| |-3---3---3--------------|-----------------|-3--3---0----------| | |---------------0--------|-----------------|-------------------| |------------------------|-----------------|-------------------| |---0-4p2---------2------|-----------------|-------------------| |------------------------|-----------------|-------------------| |---------0---2-----(2)/-|-----------------|-------------------| |-3----------------------|-----------------|-------------------| Pre-Chorus To Coda |-0--0-0-0--0-----|----------0--0-----||----0-0-0----0-----| |-0--0-0-0--0-----|-0--0-----0--0-----||-5--5-5-5--5-------| |-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-----2--2-----||-2--2-2-2--2-------| |-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0---0-0--0-----||-0--0-0-0--0---2s4-| |-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-|-2--2-0---2--2-0---||---------------0---| |-----------------|-3--3------------0-||-------------------| |-0--0-0-0-0-0-----|-0--0-0-0-0-0-----|-0--0-0-0-0--0------|| |-0--0-0-0-0-0-----|-2--2-2-2-2-2-----|-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0--|| |-4--4-4-4---4---x-|-1--1-1-1-1-1-0-2-|-2--2-2-2-2--2-0-0--|| |-4--4-4-4---4---x-|-2--2-2-2-2-2-0-2-|-2--2-2-2-2--2-0-0--|| |-2--2-2-2---2---x-|-2--2-2-2-2-2-0-0-|-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0--|| |--------------0---|-0--0-0-0-0-0-----|--------------------|| Chorus $$ |----------0--0-----|-0--0-0-0-0--0-----|----------0--0-----| |-0--0-----2--2-----|-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-|-0--0-----0--0-----| |-0--0-----2--2-2-2-|-2--2-2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-----2--2-----| |-0--0-----0--0-2-2-|-2--2-2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-----0--0-0-0-| |-2--2-0-0-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-|-2--2-0-0-2--2-0-0-| |-3--3--------------|-------------------|-3--3--------------| To Dbl. Coda D.S. al Coda |-0--0-0-0--0-----|--------0--0-----|-0--0-0-0--0---|| |-0--0-0-0--0-----|-0--0-0-0--0-----|-5--5-5-5--5\--|| |-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-0-2--2-0---|-2--2-2-2--2\--|| |-2--2-2-2--2-0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0-0---|-0--0-0-0--0---|| |-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-|-2--2-0-2--2-0-0-|---------------|| |-----------------|-3--3-3----------|---------------|| Pre-Chorus & Dsus2 Bm11 A5 Dsus2 Bm11 Gtrs I, II | | | || | || | | || | || | | | || | || / / / // / xx / / // / // / / / x/ / xx Gtrs III, IV ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ |----------------------------|--------------|-----------------------------| |----------------------------|--------------|-----------------------------| |-7--9p7s6--6b7 (6)r(6)--2-|-2--2--2--2---|-7--9p7s6--6b7 (6)r(6)--2--| |----------------------------|--------------|-----------------------------| |-5--7p5s4--4b5 (4)r(4)----|--------------|-5--7p5s4--4b5 (4)r(4)-----| |--------------------------5-|-5--5--5--5---|--------------------------5--| D.S.S. al Dbl. Coda A5 Dsus2 Bm11 E E | || || || || | || | || | | || | || ||| | || / // // // // / // / x/ / / oo / // /// / /x |--------------|----------------------------|----------------|| |--------------|----------------------------|----------------|| |-2--2--2--2---|-7--9p7s6--6b7 (6)r(6)--2-|-2--2---2--2----|| |--------------|----------------------------|----------------|| |--------------|-5--7p5s4--4b5 (4)r(4)----|----------------|| |-5--5--5--5---|--------------------------5-|-0--0---0--0----|| Bridge && Dsus2 Gtrs I, II | | | | | | | / / / / / / / Gtrs I, II Gtrs III, IV ~~ |--------0--0-----||------------------| |-0--0-0-0--0-----||------------------| |-0--0-0-2--2---2-||-7--9--11--11-11--| |-0--0-0-0--0---2-||------------------| |-2--2-0-2--2---2-||-5--7---9---9--9--| |-3--3--------0---||------------------| Bm11 A5 | | | | || || || | | || | | | || / / / / // // // / / // / / / // ~~ |----------------------------|---------------------| |----------------------------|---------------------| |-11b12 (11)r(11)-9s=7--9s |=14--14---14--14-----| |----------------------------|---------------------| |--9b10 (9)r=(9)-7s=5--7s |=12--12---12--12-----| |----------------------------|---------------------| | | || | | | || | | || | | | | | / / // / / / // / / // / / / / / ~ ~~ |-----------------------|-------------------| |-----------------------|-------------------| |-14--14---14s16--16\---|-7--9---11--11-11--| |-----------------------|-------------------| |-12--12---12s14--14\---|-5--7----9---9--9--| |-----------------------|-------------------| | | | || | || | / / / // / // / > ~~ |-----------------------------|-0----|| |-----------------------------|-0----|| |-11b12 (11)r(11)-9s=7--9\---|-2----|| |-----------------------------|-2----|| |--9b10 (9)r=(9)-7s=5--7\---|-0----|| |-----------------------------|------|| Interlude Gtr I Gtrs I, II |-------0--0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0-0-||-----------0--0-0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0-0--| |-0--0--0--0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0-0-||o-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0-0--| |-0--0--2--2-2-|-2--2-2-2--2-2-||--0--0-0-0-2--2-2-2-|-2--2-2-2--2-2--| |-0--0--0--0-0-|-2--2-2-2--2-2-||--0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-|-2--2-2-2--2-2--| |-2--2--2--2-2-|-0--0-0-0--0-0-||o-2--2-2-2-2--2-2-2-|-0--0-0-0--0-0--| |-3--3---------|---------------||--3--3-3-3----------|----------------| 3x |----------0--0-0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0-0--||-----------0--0------| |-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0-0-o||-0-0-0-0-0-0--0------| |-0--0-0-0-2--2-2-2-|-2--2-2-2--2-2--||-0-0-0-0-0-2--2------| |-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-|-2--2-2-2--2-2--||-0-0-0-0-0-0--0------| |-2--2-2-2-2--2-2-2-|-0--0-0-0--0-0-o||-2-2-2-2-2-2--2-0-0--| |-3--3-3-3----------|----------------||-3-3-3-3-3-----------| |-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-|-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--|| |-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-|-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--|| |-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-|-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2--|| |-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-|-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2--|| |-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-|-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--|| |---------------------------------|----------------------------------|| Pre-Chorus Dsus2 Bm11 A5 Dsus2 Bm11 A5 Gtrs I, II | | | || | | | | | || | || | | | || | | | | | || | || / / / // / x x / / // / // / / / x/ / x x / / // / // Gtrs III, IV ~~ |--------------------|--------------|--------------------|--------------| |--------------------|--------------|--------------------|--------------| |-7--9p7-9--4----7h9-|-9--9--9--9---|-7--9p7-9--4----7h9-|-9--9--9--9---| |--------------7-7---|-7--7--7--7---|--------------7-7---|-7--7--7--7---| |-5--7p5-7--2--------|--------------|-5--7p5-7--2--------|--------------| |--------------5-5-5-|-5--5--5--5---|--------------5-5-5-|-5--5--5--5---| Dsus2 Bm11 A5 Dsus2 Bm11 A5 | | | || | | | | | || | || | | | || | | | | | || | | | / / / // / x x / / // / // / / / x/ / x x / / // / / / Gtr III ~~ ~~ |--------------------|--------------|-------------------|---------------|| |--------------------|--------------|-------------------|---------------|| |-7--9p7-9--4----7h9-|-9--9--9--9---|-7--9p7-9--4--2-2--|-2--2--2--2-2--|| |--------------7-7---|-7--7--7--7---|-------------------|---------------|| |-5--7p5-7--2--------|--------------|-5--7p5-7--2-------|---------------|| |--------------5-5-5-|-5--5--5--5---|--------------5-5--|---------------|| Chorus Gtr III ~ |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| |-2--2-2-2-2s4-4-----|-4s2-2-----2--2-----| |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| | | Gtrs I, II |----------0---0-----|-0---0-0-0-0--0-----| |-0--0-----2---2-----|-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-| |-0--0-----2---2-2-2-|-2---2-2-2-2--2-0-0-| |-0--0-----0---0-2-2-|-2---2-2-2-2--2-0-0-| |-2--2-0-0-2---2-0-0-|-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-| |-3--3---------------|--------------------| ~ ~ |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| |-2--2-2-2-2s4-4-----|-4s2-2---2-2--2-----| |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| | |----------0---0-----|-0---0-0-0-0--0-----| |-0--0-----2---2-----|-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-| |-0--0-----2---2-2-2-|-2---2-2-2-2--2-0-0-| |-0--0-----0---0-2-2-|-2---2-2-2-2--2-0-0-| |-2--2-0-0-2---2-0-0-|-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-| |-3--3---------------|--------------------| ~ ~ |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| |-2--2-2-2-2s4-4-----|-4s6-6-----6--6-6---| |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| |--------------------|--------------------| | |----------0---0-----|-0---0-0-0-0--0-----| |-0--0-----2---2-----|-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-| |-0--0-----2---2-2-2-|-2---2-2-2-2--2-0-0-| |-0--0-----0---0-2-2-|-2---2-2-2-2--2-0-0-| |-2--2-0-0-2---2-0-0-|-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-| |-3--3---------------|--------------------| ~ ~~ |----------------------|-----------------------| |----------------------|-----------------------| |-7--7-----7s11-11-----|-11s9-9s14---14--------| |----------------------|-----------------------| |----------------------|-----------------------| |----------------------|-----------------------| | |----------0-----0-----|--0---0--0-0--0--0-----| |-0--0-----2-----2-----|--0---0--0-0--0--0-0-0-| |-0--0-----2-----2-2-2-|--2---2--2-2--2--2-0-0-| |-0--0-----0-----0-2-2-|--2---2--2-2--2--2-0-0-| |-2--2-0-0-2-----2-0-0-|--0---0--0-0--0--0-0-0-| |-3--3-----------------|-----------------------| Gadd2 Bm11 E E Gtrs I, II | | || | | || | | | | | | | | | | | | | || | / / // / / oo / / / / / / / / / / / / / // / ~~ |---------------------|--------------------------------| |---------------------|-----------------------------x--| |-14--14---14s16-16---|-16s=18--18s=19--19s=21------x--| |---------------------|-------------------------19--x--| |---------------------|--------------------------------| |---------------------|--------------------------------| Gadd2 Bm11 A5 | | | | | | | / / / / / / / ~~ |--------------------------------------|-----------|------------*| |-17pb19r(17)----17p15----15s14--(14)\-|-----------|------------*| |-------------14-------16--------------|-14--------|-14\--------*| |--------------------------------------|-14--------|-14\--------*| |--------------------------------------|-12--------|-12\--------*| |--------------------------------------|-----------|------------*| Tablature Legend ---------------- h - hammer-on p - pull-off b - bend pb - pre-bend r - bend release (if no number after the r, then release immediately) /\ - slide into or out of (from/to "nowhere") s - legato slide S - shift slide - natural harmonic n - artificial harmonic n(n) - tapped harmonic ~ - vibrato tr - trill T - tap TP - trem. picking PM - palm muting \n/ - tremolo bar dip; n = amount to dip \n - tremolo bar down n/ - tremolo bar up /n\ - tremolo bar inverted dip = - hold bend; also acts as connecting device for hammers/pulls <> - volume swell (louder/softer) x - on rhythm slash represents muted slash o - on rhythm slash represents single note slash Misc Legend ----------- | - bar || - double bar ||o - repeat start o|| - repeat end *| - double bar (ending) : - bar (freetime) $ - Segno & - Coda Tempo markers - = BPM(8/16=s8/s16), where s8 = swing 8ths, s16 = swing 16ths Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs